


a hunters family party

by WriterByMidnight



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gangbang, In case you were wondering, Incest, Lemon, Multi, PWP without Porn, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Typos, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: just. smut.lots of smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topnotchcockles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topnotchcockles/gifts).



"sam get in this sammich" dean said as he motioned to mr. ketch who was laying like 'draw me like one of your french girls' style on the bed.  
"yes sam." ketch moaned in his sexy ass british accent shit. "sammich time."  
sam clambered on top of arthur, sitting upon his giagntic britisj cock.  
"ohh" sam screamed  
"aha" ketch moaned again in british speak.  
"my turn' dean announced  
"what?" sam said before dean's limp ass monster dick was jellied (not jammed because it was so flaccid he couldnt do that shit yet) down his throat.

sam tried to say "dean i cannot breathe with your fire cock down my esophagus" but all that came out was "diwna i canipt-*gAG*" because he was choking how could he talk don't be unreasonable. Dean did this fukin laughing moan shit i don't even know because that felt pretty good tbh.  
"dean toure choking him" arthur said.  
"good" dean smirked.  
"hkkMNCHghi" sam gagged  
"okay" arthur shrugged as he grabbde sams hips and buried himself further in sams hot ass butt hole. Hot as in attractive and as in inflamed bc he probably ripped it or something smh.  


suddenly mick came into  the room because how was he supposed to know that these three shits needed private time, i mean come on the didn't leave a do not disturb sign up or antyhing?  
"mr. ketch, i need you in the bunker right away." mick inquired.  
arthur let go of sam and dean pulled out of sam's throat. "I'm a little busy if you couldn't fucking tell mickey boy"  
"but its urgent" mick screamed.  
"but my diCK IS URGENT" arthur yelled back and then continued fucking Sam's asshole. Dean shrugged and put his magnum dong back into his lil brothers mouth.

Then surprise! Cas showed up next to mickey boy in a latex disco suit. for some reason mick was now naked. 'goddamn it you angel' mick thoguht.  
"lets fuck I'm horny" cas begged but mick was already on top of him. "no micky I'm a dom you lil brit shit." caS argued as he threw mick down and poofed out of his latex disco suit to be exposed.  
"damn" mick said in his just-as-stuck-up british accent. "ncie dick."  
"tahnks it'll look better up your rectum.'

mAry winchester came around the corner. someone probably should put up a do not disturb sign this keeps happening it's their own fault.  
Sam, dean, and cas ceased their fucking to apologize.  
"sorry mom" they said in unison.  
"i can't believe you could do such a thing" mary scolded. "without invitign me?"  
"gangbang" arthur announced obnoxiously. they all dog piled on  the bed. it wasn't even sexual because they were all just sweaty naked bodies on top of each other not being able to move because sam was on top. who's idea was that.

sam and dean shoved their 11 inch fire dicks into mary's front hole. the brits tiny penises went in her backdoor. and cas buried himself in her mouth. there wasn't any thrusting cause no one could fucking move.  
cas snapped his holy angel fingers and everyone orgasmed at the same time because fucking angel magic bitch.  
they all carried on my wayward son and went to hunt vampires

they never talked of this again. but it was grwat. ;)


End file.
